


Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations Report 1

by gameofdrarrymod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod
Summary: Drarropoly Game/Fest's Team Snitch created the department of Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations and have written several reports from the department.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations Report 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read about the Department for International Cooperation and Knowledgeableness [here!](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/post/189904415950/drarropoly-structural-maintenance-enforcement-and)
> 
> Check out Drarropoly's team activities [here](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/tagged/team+activities).


End file.
